Friends Adventure:The Adventures Call
"Hey Frost, Ran,Rah Come on let's play" called Bairu from the ground below the overlook where their nest was hidden, away from the irritations and dangers such as a great jaggi or the occasional rouge barroth "Who wants to play flying tag?" "Of course Bairu! But do you really want to go against Me, The white wind!?" Frost bragged "I could fly circles around you Frost" Bairu Snapped back "Oh please everyone knows I'm the princess and I fly faster" Ran jumped in. Rah paid no attention to the argument as he was the intelligent one in the family. "How ' bout we race instead of play tag "Rah finally said "Lets see who the faster one really is" Their parents stood on the sidelines to keep watch. Rah declared himself the referee and stood with his parents on the sidelines with a fire herb and a herb hanging out of his mouth. "Ready...Set....Go!!!"Rah called throwing the berries and herbs and setting them alight as they went into the air. Frost sprinted to catch some speed before lifting off like an airplane on a runway. Ran and Bairu easily lifted off the ground but only hovered about 50 feet above the ground and glided fast right towards Frost. Frost Leaped off the ground and into the air and started to feel the wind slapping his face. Meanwhile... Autis and his friend Pesky were mining on a few nodes in the cave of the deserted isle. They were only in Leather armor that allowed them greater freedom of movement which made it easier to swing the heavy pickaxes, Pesky with his greatsword and Autis with longsword. A Shadow Binder (P) strapped to his back that gave him the ability to paralyze foes easily. The menacing Mutilator Blade strapped to Pesky' s back shined in the fire of the Torch. "Almost done?"Autis asked hooking his pickaxe back onto his belt. "Yeah done now lets go we have a long road ahead of us..." said Pesky "Okay I'm just going to have one last swing at this node" Autis called back un-hooking the pickaxe from his belt one last time and swung it with as much force he could muster getting a loud clank and a few sparks from the rock in return suddenly a strange light appeared through the resulting cracks that had formed from the impact "Hey pesky come have a look at this" Autis called out, The call of "Coming" and the rustling of leather echoed back from Pesky's direction "Have a look at this gem Pesky" said Autis "Whooooaaa" whispered Pesky clearly impressed by the shining gem clasped in Autis' hand which was a deep gold with a shining white streak through its core. "I think ive seen one of these before"Pesky said pulling out a small book that was small enough to fit in his leather pants pocket. He hastily flipped through the pages making the sound of paper on paper echo across the cave. "There!"He said stopping halfway through the book. it was a small sketch of a gem that looked exactly like the one Autis was holding but it had a red streak through its core. "Hey its the same one but with a different color in it!" Autis cried scaring away a nearby vespoid and a few giggi. "Yeah Autis don't yell it out"Pesky said turning to the next page in the journal. The next page had a sketch of the same gem but with a blue streak through the core. Pesky put his hand up to his chin,trying to figure out what the three gems were about. He pushed the thought away and shut the book with one hand. "We can figure this out later. But first lets go home and get some rest from all this mining and hiking"Autis said tossing pesky the gem and hooking his pickaxe back into his belt.Meanwhile Bairu was speeding in front of the others with his small wings outstretched and cutting through the air. Ran was right behind him with Frost trailing behind. "Come on frost you can do it!"His sister Dash called. "Don't lose your focus now bairu! We don't want a recap of last time do we!?"His father Blaze called out. The memory flashed passed Bairus eyes once again. Showing a foggy image of him slamming into a rock wall.Bairu came back to earth again to see himself speeding towards a rock wall. He quickly swerved to the side avoiding the wall. Taking a sigh of relief he slammed into a wall that he didn't see. Ran sped past at a high speed. Dodging flawlessly with spirals and dives. She was very agile in the sky, Learning from her father of course. Frost flew past bairu as well but flew back and helped bairu back in the air.The adults were flying over head watching the race. Just as the three were about to bank around a corner a loud roar stopped them in midair. The roar was filled with malice."I'd know that roar anywhere..." Bairu' s mother called. "Its a deviljho!!!"Snow cried. "Devilwha!?"Bairu said still dazed and confused. Blaze grabbed bairu with his talons careful not to hurt him and started retreating. The others did the same with Rah trailing behind clinging on the back of his fathers tail. Pesky and Autis heard the roar as well. Autis tripped on a rock. The Deviljho was stomping its way over to Pesky and Autis' position ready for a snack.The deviljho's eyes had wisps of dragon trailing from them.It's spine had black fire on it. With each breath a puff of dragon was emitted. Pesky helped autis up from the ground and continued to flee from the brute. Autis Ran into a nearby cave and tried to catch his breath,Pesky ran in a minute later. The Cubs and the adults were back in what hunters call Area 8. "That sounded odd to be a deviljho.."Blaze said to his wife. "It's roar was a little pitchy..Sounded like it was more in pain than in rage" She pointed out. "Hmmm....I have a bad feeling about this..."He replied Snow came over and nodded."Same here we need to get to the council of elders to see whats happening" "Agreed we'll get Mizuiro to take care of the cubs and hatchlings"Blazes wife stated. The next day the cubs were rounded up and sent to the cave of the great Lagiacrus Mizuiro through a secret passage way that allowed them get in without having to go under water. "Be good now we'll be right back ok?" Snow said to the little barioth cubs. "Yes mommy" They chorused "Rah watch Ran and Bairu for me alright?"Blaze whispered in Rah's ear. Rah nodded and giggled at his brother and sister as they fought over which spot they would sleep. Mizuiro walked over to the adults to see them off."You be safe we dont want you being shot out of the sky by poachers." Mizurio said raising his snake like head to the heavens. "We'll see you later just keep the children safe they're important"Blaze stated. The trio started out but Frost stopped them with a sharp "Wait!". "Yes frost?" His mother said turning to him. "Bring daddy home..."He said with a stern look. Snow nodded and hurried out with The other two following. The last thing they heard from them was the sound of their beating wings. Previous chapter:http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_Adventure%3AThe_Adventure_Begins Next chapter: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_Adventure%3AThe_Corrupted_Elements Category:Fan Fiction